The Spotlight
by Rozz
Summary: Grissom and Sara break the news of their relationship in a rather unorthodox method. GSR, please R&R.


The Spotlight

Disclaimer: CSI is not mine.

A/N- I'm really trying to improve on my spelling and grammar, so if you see anything, please tell me about it!

Grissom stood there in his suit and his palms were sweating. This was his first time in front of this many people. What if he messed something up? Sara would most likely be angry with him if he did, she had been working so hard to get here, as did he.

The announcer called their number as well as a few other, and Sara came over. Her hair was up and her lips were covered in a fiery red which matched her tight dress which came slightly above her knees.

"You ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She took his arm as they walked over.

Sara and Grissom both remembered their first date. When Grissom had asked her to dance, she had complied, and had shown him that she really knew how to dance. Once the slow song had ended, they went back to their seats.

"Where did you learn to dance?" He smiled slightly.

"Well, when you told me to get a life, I took up dancing. I go to a school where they teach me a whole bunch of them."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "Really? What other dances do they teach there?"

"Rhumba, Salsa, Tango, and some others that I don't take."

"Oh."

"Why, would you like to enroll?"

"No."

"Well, then I'll just have to keep dancing with all the other guys there."

The next week Sara had shown up in her dance class accompanied by Grissom. The teacher had shown him the basics and what he was supposed to do. At this he had firmly shook his head until Sara commented that she would get another partner if he didn't want to. Grissom had then given in and complied completely.

After a few more lessons, Grissom had decided that he loved dancing with Sara, and Sara herself. Six months after their first date, Sara had moved in with Grissom, and two months after that they had signed up for a dancing competition.

Grissom's all black suit and black shirt seemed to be too small for him. He and Sara arrived an hour before they were due to perform, and they stood on the sidelines of the giant ballroom.

He stood there in his suit and his palms were sweating. This was his first time in front of this many people. What if he messed something up? Sara would most likely be angry with him if he did mess up, she had been working so hard to get here, as did he.

The announcer called their number as well as a few other, and Sara came over. Her hair was up and her lips were covered in a fiery red which matched her tight dress which can slightly above her knees.

"You ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She took his arm as they walked over. The floor was also covered by different couples who they were competing against.

Sara took his hand and spun around to take his other.

"Remember, I just like to dance with you and thought this would be fun. No pressure, okay?"

Grissom nodded and smiled slightly, feeling immensly better after Sara told him this. The music started and they began to move, stepping closer and farther away, giving everything they could with steps, swirls, turns, and twirls.

After an immense amount of judging, ten couples were left on the floor, Grissom and Sara being one of them.

They began to dance again, this time trying even harder with looks and touches. Finally the song ended and the judges went into a conversation.

The lead judge took the microphone, "As for this group, the first place will go to Mark and Hillary Timber. Second place to Gil and Sara Grissom, and third place to Anthony and Gabriel Yemonsky. Please come up to collect your trophies."

Grissom was about to go over and correct the judge about Sara's name, but she stopped him.

"I think I can be Mrs. Grissom for one night don't you?"

He kissed her and smiled before they went to collect their trophy.

Two months after the competition, four months after they had moved in together, and ten months after their first date, a mandatory Christmas Party had come to the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and all of it's employees.

Sara and Grissom discussed their options.

"We could not tell anyone, and keep it a secret?" She suggested.

"We could tell everyone that we've been seeing each other?"

Both dissagreed to the suggestions. After a few minutes of thinking, Sara came up with an idea.

"We could show them that we've been seeing each other?"

"There? You want to dance there?"

"Why not, it might be fun, and just think of the looks on everyone's faces!"

Grissom expecially thought of the look on Ecklie's face.

"All right, but you asked for it," he smiled.

"I asked for everything," She smiled back.

On the night of the party, Grissom and Sara had shown up seperately. Grissom in his tux, and Sara in her red dress, hair up and heels.

Catherine looked her over, "Who dressed you? They look like they might know what they're doing."

"I happened to dress myself," Sara replied.

"Well, you're certainly going to attract eyes, expecially from one stuffy entomologist," Catherine winked and Sara's jaw dropped.

"Don't think I don't see you looking at him sometimes," Catherine commented as they joined everyone at the table. Sara, Catherine, Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Grissom all sat around the table and ate. As everyone was finishing, several people began to dance.

Soon, half the hall must have been on the dance floor.

Grissom took this opportune moment to go over to Sara.

"Would you like to dance?" He questioned, holding out his hand.

Sara gave him a magnificient smile, "Yes."

As the slow number continued, Sara and Grissom took hands, gently swaying and not quite touching.

"Now, are you sure that you want to do this? You still have time to back out."

Sara smiled wider, "Nervous Dr. Grissom?"

"Not now," he smiled back. He had earlier asked the DJ to play a special remix of Make Me Sway. As the music started, the majority of the couples left the floor.

Grissom started by pulling Sara closer to him and continuing in a one step forward two steps back pattern as both moved their hips to their steps and the timing of the music. once the music started to heat up, Sara stepped back while still holding onto one of Grissom's arms and then twirling back into him so that her back was to his chest and he grabbed her other hand.

They continued in the one steps forward one steps back motion while still moving their hips. Grissom let go of Sara's hands and placed his on her moving hips. She brought hers behind her and ran them down either side of his face and continuing down her body until her hands were on his.

Sara turned towards him and grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and his shoulder with the other as one of her legs wrapped around one of his. They had stopped moving and now just swayed as one of his hands remained on her hip and the other one began to travel up the leg that was wrapped around his, bringing her dress mid-thigh.

Sara released his leg and turned and walked as if to flee, until she turned around and walked in a step-ball-change towards him, all the while bringing up her arms and wiggling her hips. Once she was in arms reach, Grissom grabbed her to him from around the waist and her arms went around his neck as her leg found it's way around his again. He leaned towards her so she was tilted somewhat.

When they were so close that they could feel each other's breath mingle, Grissom straightened and turned around, leaving Sara facing his back. She took her steps forcefully until she reached his hand and turned him around to take her other and motion as they were in the begining of the dance, hands intwined.

Sara slowly worked her arms around his neck and on his shoulder as his found her hips. She took her hand away from his neck and spun using the arms still on his shoulder to move behind him. Her one hand remained on his shoulder as the other moved under his arm and onto his chest.

Grissom put his hand behind him and grabbed one of Sara's legs by the knee, bringing it up as they swayed. His other hand went to Sara's and as he let go of her leg after a second, he spun her as far out as she could go and then she twirled back in, her other hand going to the back of Grissom's neck. Grissom's hand let go of hers to work it's way up her arms, down her back, and to her thigh. He lifted her with that hand, and the other hand on her waist. Her hands stayed on his shoulders as they spun around once before he put her down, lowering his hand to her knee, and bringing it up so that she was on one leg.

As the song ended, Grissom leaned forwards and Sara leaned back, hanging on him with her leg still in his hand, and his other hand on the small of her back. One of her hands was behind his neck and the other grasped his shoulder.

They heard an astounding amount of clapping and whistling after the song stopped.

They both rose, breathing heavily, and began to head back to their seats. At their table they found both and angry Catherine and Ecklie, with the same look that Grissom had pictured. Catherine looked pissed off with her hands on her hips.

Ecklie began, "What the HELL was that?!"

"You mean the dancing? Conrad, if you set up a ballroom with music people are bound to dance," Grissom commented.

"Yes, but not like THAT!" He fumed.

"Conrad, are you going to punish us because we DANCED? Are you hearing how idiotic that sounds?" Grissom's arm was around Sara with his hand on her hip.

"No, I'm getting you both down for sexual tendencies in the workplace."

"We're not at work," Sara smiled.

Ecklie glared at her, "I don't know what happened here, but I am going to find out!"

He stormed away, making a dust ball behind him.

It was Catherine's turn.

"Okay guys, what the HELL?"

Sara looked obliviously at Catherine, "What?"

"You guys are both crazy, but that was something and you better spill."

Everyone sat down at the table and Grissom began, "As you may now suspect, Sara and I have been dating."

"No shit Sherlock!" Greg commented. He quieted after Grissom glared at him.

"We have also been attending dance classes, and if anyone here had read the newspaper, you might have known sooner, since about two months ago, we entered a competition and took second place, putting both our names in the paper."

"What? How long has this been going on?" Nick questioned.

Sara looked guilty, "Almost a year, we moved in together four months ago."

"And nobody knew?" Warrick asked.

"Well, apparently you all aren't as top notch as investigators as you think you are," Grissom looked around the table. Everyone was speechless.

"Anyway, Sara and I are dating and are very happy, we've only kept it secret because of the trouble with Ecklie."

"Well, we all really are happy for you," Catherine covered. That recieved nods from all around the table. Grissom and Sara smiled at each other, their moment in the spotlight had changed everything. 


End file.
